


What a Victor You Are

by longwhitecoats



Category: Victor Victoria (1982)
Genre: Bondage, D/s, Genderfluid Character, Genderqueer Character, Multi, Other, PWP, Sex Lessons, Yuleporn, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longwhitecoats/pseuds/longwhitecoats
Summary: For the prompt: "I would love it, dear Yulewriter, if you really leaned into that queerness." Victor gets lessons from Toddy in how to top his man.
Relationships: Victor Grazinski/Carole "Toddy" Todd, Victor Grazinski/King Marchand, Victoria Grant/King Marchand
Comments: 22
Kudos: 91
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	What a Victor You Are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FairestCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairestCat/gifts).

“Victoria knows what to do in bed with a man. That’s not the problem,” she says, tossing her head the same way she does when she pulls off the wig. Toddy is smoking in her dressing room in nothing but pants and sock garters; there’s something languidly sexual about him at all times, but especially after a show. Victoria can feel Toddy’s eyes on her. Or rather—Victor can feel Toddy’s eyes on him.

Toddy takes a long drag from his cigarette and taps the ash onto the floor. “Right then, love,” he says. “So you’ve come to complain to me about shagging the magnificent King Marchand, have you.”

She fixes him with as smug and catty a look as she can manage. “Matter of fact, I am,” she says. “So you can just shut up and be helpful.”

“All right, sob on,” Toddy says. “Can’t have a diva without the whinging, I suppose.”

“The fact is, frankly, as much as I do enjoy having _the magnificent_ King Marchand make tender love to me as heterosexually as possible—” she sees Toddy wince sympathetically— “both of us know that’s not really why we’re in bed together, is it? He wants to sleep with Victor. And Victor wants to sleep with him, if he only knew how.”

Toddy laughs. “Darling, I assure you, you know how.”

“No, I don’t.” Victoria stands up from her dressing table and, taking a breath, strides across the room. She can feel her gait change; Victoria paces anxiously, but Victor is strong and sure. She loves the way Victor feels. “As a man, I’m inexperienced in the arts of love,” Victor says, blithe and seductive. “And I don’t think King Marchand has got any experience getting physical with men in the _amorous _sense.”

“Until you.”

The breath seems to go out of Victor all at once. “Until me.” He looks up pleadingly at Toddy, prepared to make his case further, but Toddy has gone quiet; he’s considering, his thumb passing back and forth over his lips.

Toddy stands up. “All right, Victor,” he says. “It’s been a while since a young man used this particular angle on me. But though I may be old, I’m not immune.” _To your charms_, Victor hears, and feels a tingling run all through his limbs at the idea that dear old gay Toddy might want to shag him.

“The first lesson,” Toddy says: “Make him _worship _you.”

_“Get on your knees,” Victor says, barely quirking an eyebrow at King’s shocked face. “I have something to give you.”_

_King starts to laugh at first, and then scowls; and then, blanching, he goes to his knees with perfect submission, his dick visibly swelling in his slacks. He looks up at Victor nervously. _

“He should kneel,” Toddy says, slowly getting to his knees. “No, don’t mind the creaking, this will be much easier for him than it is for me. Ah, there we are. Here’s a familiar position. You see, certain things are more _accessible_ from this angle.”  
  
“What—” Victor says, forgetting himself, and then he feels Toddy’s hands slipping up his legs and over his backside. He’s only wearing a dressing gown. They’ve been naked together, bathed each other even, but that was Victoria; Toddy touches her with love, tenderness, and warm friendship. The way he touches Victor is entirely different.

He pulls him close, so that his face is at Victor’s hips. Toddy’s breath is washing over an intimate part of Victor’s anatomy. “You might make use of the belt of that dressing gown, while you’re at it.”

_“Give me your hands,” Victor commands, and this time King doesn’t hesitate. He holds them up and waits. Victor tugs loose the belt of his robe and ties King’s hands with it, gentle but firm. King groans as the silk tightens.  
  
The robe, of course, falls open. What’s underneath makes King gasp._

_“You like it?” Victor says. “Parisian craftsmen are the best in the world.” He rotates his hips, showing off the leather harness and the artificial cock it holds. _

_“I think you should show your appreciation.”_

Toddy speaks into the hollow of Victor’s thigh, kissing and licking softly as he goes. Victor can feel his thighs tremble. “We can find you something to wear if you like,” Toddy says. “In my experience, a true gentleman is delighted to pay respects to whatever he finds underneath a boy’s dressing gown.”

_King leans forward, unstable without his hands to guide him, and hesitant; and then he dives on Victor’s cock all at once, laving it with his tongue, eyelashes fluttering as he moans. Victor feels heat run all through his body, and the ghost of an orgasm begins to build in an organ he does not have. He sinks his hands into King’s hair and tightens. He’s rewarded with a groan. He pulls King back and forth on his cock, his hips jerking of their own accord._

Toddy slips two fingers inside Victor’s arse, making him cry out. He begins to work on Victor with his mouth, licking, sucking, and even nibbling, which Victor did not until that moment know he liked. Toddy is muttering as he goes: “Such a tight, sweet boy’s arse,” he says, “such a sweet boy.” He fucks in and out of Victor’s arse with his hand, keeping in time with his other attentions.

_“You’re quite a good cocksucker,” Victor says, enjoying the moan King makes in aroused agreement. “So attentive. So willing. Look at you, bound on your knees, taking a man’s cock down your throat.” He shudders. King is so beautiful like this—totally given over to pleasuring Victor. “Can you make me come like this?”_

“God, Toddy,” Victor gasps. “I think I’m going to—”  
  
“Do it, boy,” Toddy says. “Come all over me.”  
  
And just the image of that, the image of being able to come all over a man who’s begging for it, sends Victor over the edge. His thighs go tight, he grips Toddy’s shoulders hard, and his vision whites out as he lifts onto his toes.

_King is working hard on Victor’s cock, tongue flicking in and out, and Victor would never have believed it was possible but just the intensity of King’s effort—or is it how gorgeously gay and slutty he looks kneeling on the floor—or is it the power of being able to do this, to fuck like this, Victor doesn’t know, it all just feels so good and right and yes yes yes yes King keep sucking me yes—_

“And that’s one way to fuck like a man,” Toddy says, as Victor practically keels over onto the dressing room floor, panting. Toddy clambers down next to him.

They lie there for a while, faces close, breathing. After a moment, Victor—or Victoria—bridges the few inches of space and kisses Toddy, once, on the mouth.

“Thank you, Toddy. That was wonderful.”

“Darling,” Toddy says, “you’re welcome anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for a wonderfully inspiring letter, and happy Yuletide!
> 
> ETA: Thanks very much to [oliviacirce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviacirce) for a lightning fast beta!


End file.
